schoolfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Girl's Gym Locker Room
"Let's head for our locker!" —Miss Bregetta, the Gym Teacher for female students The Girl's Gym Locker Room is a station for female students to change from their uniforms, civilian clothing or PE outfits. It is one of the most visited venue of all. This location is one of the primary place where Marryl and Annest gear up before heading out for their missions. The Girl's Shower is just at the west side, which is very convenient for the girls to refresh themselves. Just by the Girl's Shower entrance, they are several washing machines, available for students to wash their clothes. Architecture The Girl's Gym Locker room in Azure High is quite large and may even be larger than Boy's Gym Locker Room, the entire room extends 60 ft(36m) x 100(60m) ft with 9.5 ft(5-6m) height to the ceilings. The floors are wooden, which are not too slippery and not too rough to walk on. The walls are made up entirely from concrite and cumulatively colored in rose paint, while the ceilings are pure glass(or LCD screen), with a projection that transists between the current scenery of the cafeteria areas, in front of the Girl's Toilet and the school's field. There are a lot of lockers placed inside the premise. The lockers numbers reached up to 10,000 lockers, which are made up from pure wolfram and obsidian. The lockers are decorated simply with stripes of red and blue. They are 3 long, abreast adjacent benches in the between of each alleys of lockers, in which the students who are changing their footwear or simply putting down their stuff. There are mirror in each of the lockers, while there are also a special compartment by the lockers in which the students may put in their used clothes, put in a coin, and the clothes will be bring down to the Underground Wash. By each door leading outside, and to the Girl's Shower, there is a 'Genkan' or entryway in which the girls may remove their shoes to put in the nearby shoe cupboards. This helps and systemize the equipment of footwear between study & learning time and PE time. The cupboards are only for normal civilian footwear, not PE footwear. There are tiles that extends at each of the three alleys in between of the rows of lockers. They are 3 colors for each of them, one is pink, the other yellow and the last one is violet. This signifies the color of 'femininity'. They are six Azure Wash Mach near the entrance to the Girl's Shower, each one of them have the similar design. Unlike normal washing machines, the Azure Wash Machs are some very futuristic cleaning electronics. They can wash, spin & dry, and the unusual yet convenient feature, they can fold up the clothes by detecting their type. That is, after they are dry enough after the spin & dry. Interface There is a lot of interface in the Girl's Gym Locker. Some of them corresponds with each type of students. Locker Lockers are Azure High must-have facility. The lockers are essential for the students to put in their belongings, hence Gym Locker, they are only suited to store extra set of garments, outfits or footwears. As exclusively for Azure High, the students may decorate their own locker as they please. This is permittable since Azure High's managers knows how to clean up used lockers for other future's users. Each lockers have a piece of paper attached to the back of the door, while the student Gym Report inside of the locker. The Gym Report are put their not by Azure High, but the student who are told to put it in since they decide what locker they use. When the locker's owner(based on what character is being controlled) check out the locker, a menu will appear: *Calendar (available differently for different character) *Gym Report (varies for different character) *Outfits *Outfits Elaboration (available after 40% game completion) Bench The benches are like any other facilities in the entire game. If a controlled and a partneris standing approximately 30 seconds(AKA 2 minutes in world's game time) just by the bench, they will sit on it while relaxing for a while. The benches roles much like other chairs(or other sitting platforms), except that they have longer countdown to auto-sit(normal is 15 seconds). There will always someone sitting on the benches around any time of PE, they are always interactable and may also: *Sit together *Talk Washing Machine The washing machines are automated appliances for students to wash their clothes. They are used by many students, as PE period passed, their clothes tend to get sweaty, washing them is one option to get them clean. There will be several students using the washing machines, usually immediately after PE. If the character wishes to use them, they also have to queue in. All of the Azure Wash Machs operates by inserting either the PE Wash Card(credit form of payment) and coins insertions(debit form of payment), the payment is 1 Wash Point for the PE Wash Card and 50 cents for coin payments. And as usual, if a students wishes to wash some clothes, they have to bring along their clothes. The menu will appear when the character examines the washing machine(s): *PE Wash Card *Insert Coins **Wash **Bacterial Cleanse **Fold **All of the Above! Trivia *Like any other unigender schools, the Girl's Gym Locker Room can only be entered by females. *Gym lockers in the School Fare series and games which feature the availability for students to decorate their locker as they please, are disable even though in the entire game series mentioned that the lockers can be decorated as how they want. The event which the main playable character decorating their gym lockers are event-based rather than manual customization. However, in the "School Fare: I got into Azure High!!", the character used may decorate their lockers in what way they pleased, this feature is distinctive since the player's character are not the main characters from School Fare. *The lockers to be decorated externally in what way the students may decorate them is based on Victorious's Hollywood Arts School tradition, in which any student who got into the school may decorate their lockers as how they pleased. *The Azure Wash Machs are suppose to have the base idea of normal dorm's washing machines. But they are enhanced to be able to have high standard features, and the fact they have to be as standardized as any other facilities in Azure City Secondary. *The idea for the Gym Locker's for primarily the premise to change is due to the fact that Azure City Secondary is a non-boarding school, and also the base idea for the outfit exchange is based from Square Enix's "The 3rd Birthday" Changing Room in which Aya Brea can change her outfit(or armor). Category:Location Category:Scene Category:Locations